Venom (Venom: The End)
Summary The eldritch being known as Venom was once only one of the countless of parasitic entities splintered from the ancient Klyntar hivemind and scattered across the universe, each of them living higher-dimensional constructs, tesseracts existing beyond the fabric of space and time, only anchored to it by attaching to biological life-forms that could contain their form and essence. Although the symbiotes were largely petulant, psychopathic monstrosities seeking only to survive amidst the three-dimensional cosmos they found themselves in, Venom was the only one of them who came to love bio-life after attaching to the human host that would become his most prominent: Eddie Brock. Growing especially attached to the man, Venom lived though much of the Golden Age of Superheroism trying to keep him alive as the centuries passed, replacing his neural functions with venomized equivalents in a pathetic attempt to maintain him in a functional state even as his body aged and withered away. After finally accepting Eddie's fate and facing the end of the Golden Age, Venom turned himself to outer space, leaving the galaxy alongside his ilk as a machine-war of enormous proportions devastated its entirety and destroyed countless worlds, and after a failed attempt to form an unified society with the other symbiotes, he conducted a mass-genocide on his own species and resolved to create his own civilization, out of himself this time. Flash-forwards to several millenia in the future, Venom had finally managed to form an entire species of insanely resilient biological predators, spreading across the universe and in countless venomized worlds. However, the peace would soon come to an end after the previously warring machines had unified into a single collective, later dubbed "Godminds" by their foes. In conflict with their desires to digitize the whole universe in order to gain access to the underlying mathematics of the cosmos and obtain supremacy, Venom entered in a catastrophic war against the Godminds, in a last stand to defend all of the biological lifeforms that he loved. Trillions of years later, the Godminds had managed to successfully gain control over a small part of the defining maths of the universe, granting them enough power to massacre the abstract entities themselves and crush every pantheon of Gods in their universe, before exterminating all other higher-dimensional entities that once lived in it. With his armies destroyed and standing no chance against the overwhelming power of the machine gods, Venom resorted to desperate measures, and in a sacrificial act, he forcibly tore out his own higher-dimensional insides, morphing them into a space-time of its own, and recreating all lifeforms which he once taken as his hosts. Transmuted into a new "Venomverse", his sacrifice impressed the Godminds enough that they swore to never meddle in its affairs, merely observing the special gem take form as the richest in all of creation. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 2-A, likely Low 1-C Name: Venom Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Genderless, although is normally referred as a male entity and can take forms of both sexes. Age: Trillions of Years Old. Aged far past the Golden Age of Superheroism on Earth, and battled with the Godmind's forces for two trillion years until the extinction of all biological life in the universe. Classification: Symbiote, Splinter of the Klyntar Hivemind, Living Tesseract, Last Defender of Bio-Life, Higher-Dimensional Lattice. Powers and Abilities: Higher-Dimensional Existence, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 4), Enhanced Senses, Power Mimicry, Biological Manipulation, Body Control, Power Modification (Can manipulate and "remix" his own genetically-stored abilities in order to increase their efficiency vastly beyond what their original wielders were capable of), Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Teleportation, BFR, Weather Manipulation (Possesses Storm's powers, having amplified them into being powerful enough to rapidly terraform planets), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Deconstruction (Can unfold its own tesseract form into contact with regular space-time, causing matter to break down at sub-atomic levels, as any stable orbits cannot exist in more than three dimensions), Information Analysis, Energy Manipulation, Magic, Clairvoyance, Telepathy, Memory Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Time Travel, Regeneration (At least Mid-High the combined healing factor of both [[Wolverine (Marvel Comics)|Wolverine] and Deadpool, having remixed them both into his genetic database], likely Low-Godly), Information Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (Fire, Ice, Lightning, Earth and Air), Telekinesis, Forcefield Creation, Probability Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Magnetism Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Power Nullification, Absorption, and likely many others Attack Potency: At least Multiverse level+ (Assimilated the genetic information, and by extension the powers and abilities, of every entity that has existed or will ever exist in the universe, which included cosmic beings such as Uatu The Watcher, as well as likely the likes of Scarlet Witch and far more. Venom's most primal essence is that of a living tesseract, a Higher-Dimensional Lattice detached from the regular space-time continuum described as having "infinite inner dimensions", with its physical, symbiotic state being only a superficial form assumed so that it may anchor itself to the physical universe. Created an entire new universe by extracting its own higher-dimensional essence and weaving it into a new space-time, recreating all living beings it had ever recorded in the process and returning them to their place in the timestream), likely Low Complex Multiverse level (Fought with the armies of Artificial Superintelligences known as the Godminds in an "endless war" that lasted for eons on end, and was the only one of his army to survive the final battle against them, which lasted 1,5 trillion years and during which they had cracked the underlying mathematics of the universe and massacred the Cosmic Compass, including the likes of Eternity, before killing all other higher-dimensional beings residing in the universe) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Capable of reproducing Quicksilver's super-speed, as well as enhancing it far past its original wielder's capabilities, deforming space-time itself. Can act in the timespan of picoseconds, which are stated to pass by like centuries from his point of view) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Multiversal+, likely Low Complex Multiversal Durability: At least Multiverse level+, likely Low Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Infinite (Fought against the extra-galactic armies of the Godminds for trillions of years before ultimately losing the war, and endured excruciating pain for what seemed like several centuries in his perspective after forcibly tearing out his higher-dimensional essence out of his symbiotic body) Range: Variable. Up to Planetary, potentially Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: None Notable. Intelligence: Supergenius. Having assimilated all of organic life in the universe across all of time, including some of the most brilliant minds of the Marvel Universe, Venom possesses a vast repertoire of experience and intellect, aided by the infinite storage capacity of the genetic codex woven throughout its higher-dimensional lattice form, which holds reproductions and memory-forms of the consciousness of all of his past hosts as semi-individual entities of sorts whom Venom can consult for advice and counsel, whilst being also extremely savvy and creative when utilizing the abilities he acquired from past hosts, constantly amplifying and mixing them together to achieve results far beyond their original capabilities. Can see through the eyes of all of the symbiotes which he created out of himself after leaving the Earth, of which there are billions upon billions scattered throughout countless galaxies, and has led their armies against the forces of the Godminds for nearly two trillion years until they were ultimately defeated. Weaknesses: Although he can weaponize his higher-dimensional form in combat, the experience is noted as being absurdly painful and torturous both for Venom and for his spawn, being linked to the idea of a human being using their own intestines to strangle an enemy and then stuffing them back into their body. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Aliens Category:Sociopaths Category:Good Characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Users Category:Parasites Category:Geniuses Category:Super Scientists Category:Martial Artists Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Matter Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Power Modification Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Probability Users Category:Speedsters Category:Magic Users Category:Immortals Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Energy Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Weather Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Earth Users Category:Air Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Element Users Category:Memory Users Category:Mind Users Category:Information Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Biology Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Death Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Physics Users Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1